


Pet

by Aperio



Series: Batman and Catwoman [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: According to Derek Stiles is Ericas pet, Erica doesn't knock Stiles out, Ice rink, pre-friendship Erica and Stiles, things go differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aperio/pseuds/Aperio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Erica knocking Stiles out with a piece of his engine she brings him to the ice rink. Stiles realises he doesn't really agree with Scott about Derek biting teenagers and somehow in the process becomes Erica's pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Erica's character and I want to explore a friendship between Erica and Stiles. So instead of knocking Stiles out she brings him to the ice rink instead.

“Stiles.”

“Erica!” Stiles jumps, whipping around fast enough he almost loses control of his balance, “What are you doing here?”

“Derek said you’d be meddling. The human boy obsessed with the wolves, you should stay out of our business.”

“Scott’s my best friend, it is my business.”

“Derek said you’d say something like that,” Erica smiles as she playfully retracts and extends her claws, “I was going to knock you out with something from your Jeep’s engine but that’s no fun,” Erica strutted forward, backing Stiles up against Boyd’s front door. “You know what Stiles? Your heart is beating like mad. It’s always like a jackrabbit, erratic. At first Isaac thought there was something wrong with you but Derek says you’re always like that. I wonder if the bite would help, that pesky ADHD of yours must be such a pain, the bite did wonders for me.”

“Your epilepsy.” Stiles breathes out.

“Mmhmmm, it’s nice not having to worry about falling off rock walls or having one of my seizures be put up on YouTube by some asshole who thinks it’s funny that the weird freak wet herself.”

 

Stiles will freely admit to being terrified. This is Erica, she’s got a grudge a mile wide and while he hasn’t really done anything to her personally that he knows of, Derek’s given her orders and Stiles isn’t sure how she plans on fulfilling them. He’s kind of grateful she didn’t attack him with a piece of his engine because he _cannot_ afford that right now.

He can’t help but swallow thickly when he claws trace down his flannel over shirt. The wicked smirk on her face has his mind racing in ten different directions. She could knock him out and leave him somewhere horrible, bite him or hurt him instead. Biting wouldn’t do much good, she’s not an alpha, but Stiles still hopes she stays far away from that option. Then again he could probably pass a bite mark off as a result of some kinky intimacy more than he could pass off a broken bone. Because even _he_ isn’t that kinky and his father would never believe it if Stiles told him he asked for something that ended with a broken bone.

His heartbeat is out of control and Stiles can hear the blood rushing in his ears. Erica looks so damn smug and Stiles wonders if all werewolves are like this when they get turned, Isaac certainly is and Scott made out with Lydia Martin and became a well-rounded dick until he calmed down and became Scott McCall again. It shouldn’t be hot but it is. Maybe it’s the confidence. It’s probably more about the fact that she could kill him. He has a thing about that now. Stiles blames Derek for that but then again, Stiles has never really had much self-preservation. He doesn’t actively want to die, he still has his ten year plan to win Lydia over after all, it’s just he seems to be constantly on the periphery of danger, always hurtling head long into bad decisions that could get him killed. Like interacting with psychotic people like Peter Hale. And Derek Hale, because while Stiles knows Derek didn’t kill Laura, the dude still gives out I’m-going-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep vibes. It bothers Stiles because Derek knows exactly where Stiles lives thanks to the great little adventure that lead Scott to blame Derek for a murder and it ended up with Stiles housing Derek’s fugitive ass from Stiles’ own father and all his deputies.

 

“What are you going to do with me?”

“Your friend Scott should be with Derek and the others now.”

“Others?”

Erica chuckles. “That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? It’s too late, Boyd took the bite. You’re too late to convince him that the bite is a bad idea. And you know what?”

“What?” He asks.

“You don’t really believe that,” She runs a claw down his cheek gently, “Scott might think the bite is a curse but you know better. You want to know why? It’s because you’re smarter. You know better. Good health; advanced healing; supernatural strength, speed and agility. The bite has consequences but it’s like what they say about breaking the law: don’t get caught.”

“What now?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Oh, you’re coming with me of course, I just haven’t decided if I’m going to incapacitate you at some point or if I’ll let you go. Derek won’t be too pleased but you’re just so fun to play with Stiles. You fluster so easily.”

 

Stiles almost considers taking a chance on escaping but he knows the math, the odds aren’t in his favour. He’s clumsy, slower than Erica and when she catches him she won’t reign in her newfound strength. She jumps up onto the hood of his Jeep and crooks a claw towards her, beckoning him. Her other hand caresses the hood and the threat is clear. Stiles stumbles at first but manages to get his body to move as a cohesive unit by the time he reaches his door of the Jeep.

 

“Where are we going?” He asks, resisting the urge to swat her hand away from the radio as she fiddles with it.

“The ice rink.”

 

The drive is tense and Stiles can’t relax even though he shouldn’t want to. He can’t even smile when Erica starts singing to the latest Katy Perry song to hit the radio. As singing goes Erica isn’t too bad, her voice isn’t anything fantastic and she won’t be winning American Idol with it but it sounds a lot better than the wailing that Stiles is used to from Scott. He thinks he sees a genuine smile when she catches him tapping his fingers on the steering wheel but its replaced with a predatory grin so fast Stiles isn’t sure it ever existed in the first place.

 

“You should keep out of Derek’s business.” She says when they stop at a red light. “You’re the smart one, Scott isn’t stupid but I’ve seen your grades.”

“I knew what Scott was before he did.” Stiles admits.

“Then you know why Derek is offering the bite.”

The car lurches forward when the light goes green. “He needs a pack. Werewolves without packs turn rabid. Werewolves can last in pairs or small groups but it’s ideal for a werewolf to have a proper pack with the correct hierarchy.”

“Scott won’t join Derek and that’s on him but Derek offered us the bite and we were all informed of the perks and the risks of it. Scott might not think it’s right but it’s not his life. He had asthma and sure, it could have killed him, but it didn’t. Asthma wouldn’t have stopped Scott from watching a movie or play a video game. Asthma wouldn’t have stopped Scott from getting a car licence. My life is so much better now Stiles. No more medication, no more seizures. My medication made me gain weight, gave me acne… and for what? I still had seizures. I still could have died and the medication wouldn’t have done anything to stop it.”

 

Erica’s voice is raw, no longer the confident aggressively sexual tone she had taken to using since the bite. It’s so honest and heartbroken that Stiles can feel his heart break for her a little. Erica might be a bit of a bitch now but her life before the bite, it would have sucked. She’s right though, Scott might not like what Derek is doing but he couldn’t stop him. Erica and Isaac chose the bite and now so had Boyd.

Sometimes Stiles wonders if Scott remembers life before the bite or if all that is just conveniently hidden away because it was B.A (Before Allison). Stiles remembers it because his life is still B.A. Stiles still has ADHD and anxiety. He’s still a flailing human with all the co-ordination of a newborn puppy. Scott went from relying on his inhaler to being the co-captain of the lacrosse team over night. Stiles is glad Scott isn’t likely to die because he forgot his inhaler, he likes his best friend very much alive, but he also knows Scott is so hung up on Allison that he can’t see what he has for anything more than a curse. It’s not though, it’s not the gift Derek is labelling it as but it’s something in between. Scott didn’t get a choice but that doesn’t mean he should stop people on making the choice for themselves.

 

“You know I never thought I’d say this to you but you’re right.”

“I promise I won’t tell Derek you said that.” She teases.

“Well you know me, gotta keep my street cred.”

Erica snorts. “Yeah, course.”

“I like you like this Erica, not douche-y werewolf you. Scott almost killed me a couple of times when he first turned, not fun. I like it when you guys get out of the terrible twos stage, much safer for me.”

“Who said I won’t still hurt you?”

“I don’t think you will.”

“Keep entertaining me and I won’t.”

“You like knock knock jokes?”

 

She rolls her eyes and Stiles can’t help but grin. He can totally entertain the she-wolf. Stiles' life has been sixteen years of a cosmic joke, entertaining Erica should be a piece of cake. As long as he doesn’t annoy her he should make it out of this unscathed. Unless of course Derek decides to hurt him anyway. Stiles can never really predict Derek because he never knows what will set Derek off. He’s pretty sure that _he_ just sets Derek off because he’s seen Scott mouth off to Derek and get away with it. Sure, Scott doesn’t do it as often or to the same degree as Stiles does but Derek seems to be willing to put up with Scott’s passive aggressive werewolf angst a hell of a lot more than Stiles sarcastic human defence.

By the time he pulls up at the ice rink he’s rambled off a whole bunch of facts he had discovered the last time he took too much Adderall and went on a coffee fuelled Wikipedia binge. He parks neatly and isn’t surprised to see the only other car in the lot is Derek’s Camaro. Erica flashes her fangs with a smirk and yanks open his door from the outside. Stiles is pretty proud he doesn’t go face first into the cement when he almost trips getting out of the car.

Inside Scott and Derek are facing off, Derek’s all red eyed and fang-y and Stiles shouldn’t find the whole thing as awesome as he does. He doesn’t have a thing for Derek per se, just what Derek represents. He’s dangerous and powerful and Stiles has spent way too much time watching dominant and submissive porn on the internet. He jumps though when Derek barks at Erica.

 

“What is he doing here? I thought I told you to handle him.”

“He won’t be a problem Derek, I promise.” Erica’s eyes flash gold. “Stiles won’t be in your way.”

Stiles inches towards Erica when Derek’s glare is directed at him. “Fragile human here promising not to get in your alpha way. I really appreciate you not destroying my car by the way Erica.”

“That’s okay.” She grins.

Derek sighs and turns to his beta. “You look after him, he’s your responsibility. He gets hurt, you look after him. He gets taken, you find him. He gets in trouble, you take care of it.”

“Thanks Derek!”

 

Derek stalks out of the ice rink with Isaac at his heels. Erica stays long enough to rub up against Stiles and bid him goodbye with the promise to see him later. The only one who doesn’t leave is Boyd and that’s because Stiles knows he has a shift starting soon. Scott follows him out to the car and when they’re both safely inside, the Camaro gone, Scott turns to him.

 

“Dude, I think Erica just made you her pet.”

 

It only hurts a lot when Stiles dramatically drops his head down on the steering wheel. Scott chuckles at his “ouch”. Damn werewolves.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this hit the kudos button and if you want to read more subscribe because this is the first part of a series.


End file.
